


Insônia

by ElvishWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi achava que era a única pessoa no mundo que costumava ficar noites acordado. Porém, ele descobriu que outro homem também tinha esse mesmo hábito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insônia

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a minha amiga IsaWonka, que eu acho que não tem conta aqui D: Mas ela tem no Nyah, então eu sugiro a quem se interessar a ler o que ela tem postado lá :33
> 
> Decidi fazer o presente como uma fic sem diálogos para testar minha capacidade de narração e estou bem satisfeita com o resultado. Também me inspirei bastante no estilo do Haruki Murakami, em especial no seu livro Após O Anoitecer.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Não era raro para Levi ter noites insones. O que para muitos era um problema, para ele era algo que virou um costume. Não era um costume agradável, mas ele podia viver com isso. Com o tempo, o moreno aprendeu a lidar com muitas coisas, e a falta de sono em muitas noites era uma delas. Após viver tantas coisas durante tantos anos, aquilo não era algo para se reclamar.

Foi numa dessas noites sem fim que ele acabou descobrindo que Erwin tinha o mesmo problema - ou costume, talvez característica, ele não sabia de fato qual definição o loiro tinha para isso de seu ponto de vista. Não que importasse para Levi.

Durante a noite, o mundo… Mudava. Levi não conseguia dizer como, exatamente, mas ele podia sentir. A brisa que acariciava seu rosto quando abria a janela era fria, e também mais doce, como se fosse um remanescente de paz. Em seu quarto nas Tropas de Exploração, o homem gostava de passar algum tempo olhando para fora, debruçado na janela aberta. Saber que não seria perturbado e que não corria nenhum risco de ser devorado por um titã era algo que o deixava relaxado. Mas para sentir essa brisa e essa segurança, ele não podia fazer isso logo depois do jantar, quando todos os outros soldados estavam acordados, rindo, gritando, fazendo barulho, passando pelos corredores com suas pesadas botas e equipamentos.

Tinha que ser mais tarde, quando todos estivessem dormindo, acolhidos em suas cobertas, isolados cada um em seu mundo de sonhos e lençóis. Enquanto eles mergulhavam nos seus subconscientes, Levi mergulhava na noite. Talvez sua insônia não fosse mesmo um problema, e sim uma característica natural. Talvez ele fosse mesmo uma criatura noturna, como uma coruja ou um morcego.

A princípio, ele achava que era único no mundo por causa disso. Porém, em uma de suas incontáveis noites, Levi decidiu explorar além do seu quarto. Tinha se cansado de ficar debruçado na janela tomando vento e não queria se deitar. Suas pernas estavam ansiosas, e ele queria caminhar um pouco.

Achava que, naquela hora, teria todos os corredores das Tropas apenas para ele. Levi caminhava com passos curtos, suaves, e a madeira dos pisos mal rangia com o peso de seu corpo em cima deles. Nesse momento, podia respirar todo o ar que quisesse, e sentir cada parte de seus pulmões se enchendo com o vento, abrir os braços e não esbarrar em nada, correr sem se importar se iria cair. Era curioso como ficar acordado até tarde o dava todas aquelas coisa pequenas que ele não podia fazer durante o dia.

E nessa noite, Levi encontrou alguém que era tão noturno quanto ele. Erwin Smith.

Os olhos azuis do capitão brilhavam no escuro. Aquela foi a primeira coisa que o moreno percebeu quando o encontrou no corredor. O primeiro momento foi estranho e mudo. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer falar e cortar o silêncio agradável, mas também não tinha coragem de desviar o olhar um do outro. Acabou que Levi ficou com o mais alto em seu quarto.

Eles apenas conversaram desta vez. Sentaram-se nas confortáveis cadeiras forradas, beberam vinho velho e falaram como nunca tinham feito antes. Sem formalidades ou falsidades, nada disso. Naquele momento, os dois se permitiram deixar as máscaras de lado - ou teria sido isso apenas mais uma pequena formalidade que as horas altas da madrugada traziam para eles?

Era estranho para ambos, mas ao mesmo tempo natural. As palavras flutuavam no ar e saiam com muita facilidade de suas gargantas, e assim eles permaneceram até o sol raiar. Repetiram a mesma coisa nas outras noites em que também se encontraram, ao ponto de que isso virou literalmente um ritual.

E aos poucos eles também foram ficando mais próximos. Primeiro, as cadeiras ficavam a cada noite centímetros mais próximas. Depois, suas taças, suas mãos, suas pernas, seus corpos. Os lábios roçavam em um beijo com gosto de licor, suas testas se tocavam e ambos sentiam os fios de seus cabelos tocando nas peles. Os narizes se encostavam nos beijos seguintes, atrapalhados e cada vez mais maliciosos. As bocas se entreabriam, e as línguas roçavam nos lábios, nos dentes, e então entre elas mesmas.

Levi odiava se sujar, mas quando estava junto com Erwin no meio da madrugada não se importava em bagunçar tudo.

Eles empurravam os papéis para fora da mesa da escrivaninha, ou então se enroscavam entre os lençóis na cama, amassando-os todos. Muitas vezes, porém, começavam com o moreno sentado no colo de Erwin, deixando os dedos roçarem pelas roupas do mais alto, desfazendo os botões de sua camisa, puxando o tecido para os lados, empurrando para revelar mais de sua pele. Normalmente, ele gostava de morder o pescoço e os ombros, fazendo-o grunhir involuntariamente enquanto ele rebolava em cima de seu quadril, fazendo questão de deixá-lo ereto e desconfortável dentro da calça o mais rápido possível.

O sorriso de satisfação que Levi dava nesses momentos funcionava melhor do que qualquer afrodisíaco para Erwin. Ele nunca sorria daquele jeito de dia, mesmo quando estavam a sós. Aquela era outra regalia que ele só ganhava de madrugada.

Quando ficava completamente excitado, o loiro se levantava segurando o parceiro em seus braços. Apenas então ele o deitava na cama ou na escrivaninha - nessa noite ele preferira a cama por esta ser mais confortável. Levi normalmente reclamaria ou diria para ele ir mais rápido, mas no meio da insônia compartilhada deles, tudo podia ser lento e sensual. Nessas horas, os dois podiam e aproveitavam tudo o que não podiam aproveitar caso decidissem fazer aquilo durante o dia.

Cada beijo era longo, molhado, cheio de mordidas e lambidas. As mãos de Erwin escorregavam por todo o corpo do moreno, e eram lentas para se livrarem de suas roupas, e apenas a demora que ele levava para despí-lo junto com seus toques leves na pele que aos poucos ele ia expondo para a luz da lua que entrava pela janela era o bastante para deixar ele arrepiado e ansioso por muito mais.

Erwin amava ver como a respiração do outro ficava errática. Podia ficar horas admirando como o seu peito subia e descia ao inspirar e expirar, especialmente quando passava os dedos em seus músculos, ao redor dos mamilos pequenos, na curva de seu pescoço. Arranhava as cicatrizes antigas que o moreno tinha, e apreciava escutá-lo gemendo baixo para que apenas ele pudesse apreciar.

O loiro aproveitava para tocar todo o torso de Levi enquanto as mãos miúdas do mesmo bagunçavam seu cabelo tão perfeitamente arrumado, deixando fios soltos. O mais alto beijava-lhe cada centímetro da pele, deixava os dedos caminharem pelos braços do subordinado, se entrelaçarem novamente junto com os dedos dele enquanto ele o fazia abaixar os mesmos para poder voltar a beijá-lo e provar de seus lábios finos para que não esquecesse do sabor dos mesmos misturados no ar doce da madrugada. Então ele voltava a descer pelo peito de Levi, devagar, desta vez ousando mais um pouco, lambendo e mordiscando, de leve, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas de seus dentes na pele tão clara e sensível do parceiro.

Marcas que só eles e a noite sabiam que existiam. Eventualmente, o homem chegava no umbigo, no ventre e então se deparava com a calça do outro, já com o volume de sua ereção bastante visível.

Ele descia a mesma junto com a roupa íntima de forma lenta, torturante. Nesse momento, ele via que o parceiro prendia a respiração momentaneamente, sentindo toda a ansiedade. Quando seu membro se livrava das roupas, ele soltava todo o ar num suspiro lento e pesado, cheio de luxúria. Porém, os dois sabiam que ainda não era a hora de dar atenção física para aquela parte da anatomia do moreno. Erwin parava para observá-lo, é claro, e sempre analisava cada centímetro do local em silêncio durante alguns segundos - tempo este no qual ele é quem sorria de forma safada - antes de voltar a se concentrar na tarefa de tirar todo o resto da roupa do soldado.

Após terminar, ele voltava a se abaixar, ficando entre as pernas já abertas instintivamente por Levi. Ele não precisava falar para deixar claro o que queria ficando naquela posição, que ele apenas assumia para seu amante e para mais ninguém.

Erwin ria baixo, e a sua risada ressonava pelo ar e tocava o sexo rijo do moreno, que pulsava em desejo. Depois, ele deixava seu rosto tocar o local sensível, primeiro as bochechas, o nariz, os cílios e por último a boca. Começava roçando os lábios na glande, sem abrir a boca, e descia pela extensão desse jeito até chegar na base.

Normalmente, o subordinado era quem deveria fazer aquilo nele, já que estavam em um cenário militar. Mas o loiro gostava de dar esse tipo de prazer para o outro, adorava sentí-lo pulsando de prazer, olhar para seus olhos escuros e ver neles o brilho traiçoeiro da luxúria, escutar os seus gemidos e grunhidos e o modo como ele costumava chamá-lo, arrastando sempre a última sílaba de seu nome, como se fosse um garotinho mimado e carente.

Ele deixava a ponta da língua tocar a pele, e seus dentes brincavam de roçar um pouco ali também, num gesto que sempre fazia o moreno suspirar e morder os lábios. Erwin gostava de provocar, e ele provocava Levi de todas as formas possíveis, apenas com a boca, nunca usando as mãos. Estas tocavam apenas o interior de suas coxas, mantendo-o de pernas abertas.

Depois de minutos naquilo, ele passava a fazer o mesmo com os testículos, e então voltava para o falo. Finalmente, beijava e chupava rapidamente a glande, sempre pausando para que Levi escutasse tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Todos os sons de seus beijos, de sua saliva, de seus murmúrios de satisfação, ele fazia questão de deixar o outro ouvir. Os sons tomavam conta do espaço ao redor dos dois homens, e eram obscenos e de uma certa forma tão puros que chegava a ser estranho o fato de que não era certo deixar que toda a tropa os escutassem.

A madrugada era um horário peculiar. Nela, os amantes sentiam que podiam fazer tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo precisavam manter tudo em segredo, só para eles e mais ninguém.

E era isso que Erwin e Levi estavam fazendo naquele exato momento. Levi deixava-se gemer como nunca faria caso mais pessoas pudessem escutar, e Erwin não se restringia no que fazia com o membro do parceiro. Aos poucos, ele acelerava o que fazia, tomava mais do outro em sua boca, molhava-o completamente com sua saliva. Podia-se dizer que ele fazia aquilo inclusive com um metodismo e perfeição que pareciam realmente dignos de um comandante, mas era claro que ele não estava pensando desse modo nessas horas, mas apenas como um ser humano normal e cheio de desejos, habilidades, fraquezas e qualidades.

Quando achava que já era o bastante, ele parava abruptamente, se levantava e tirava ele mesmo o resto da sua própria roupa. Nesse momento, sentia os olhos de Levi o inspecionando do mesmo modo que ele fazia quando o despira primeiro. O soldado baixinho anotava mentalmente a localização de cada cicatriz, as curvas de cada músculo, de seu traseiro, do sexo que permanecia ali parado, sem receber nenhum estímulo, mas ainda assim totalmente ereto.

Erwin então voltava a se deitar por cima de Levi, fazendo questão de beijá-lo mais uma vez. Agora que ambos estavam completamente despidos, sentiam o calor um do outro, e naturalmente se abraçavam, se arranhavam e moviam os próprios quadris um contra o outro, fazendo suas ereções roçarem e apenas aquele simples contato era o bastante para fazer ambos gemerem.

Ficavam minutos daquele jeito, como se não pudessem se separar. De fato, não podiam. Se desejavam demais, e mostravam isso com cada pequeno toque, cada gemido baixo, cada olhar que davam um para o outro. Todavia, eles ainda não tinham se tornado de fato um só.

O loiro fazia questão de preparar Levi com cuidado antes de penetrá-lo, mesmo que muitas vezes não tivesse muita coisa além de sua própria saliva à disposição - algumas vezes tinha sorte de arranjar um pouco de óleo de massagem, mas normalmente precisava molhar os próprios dedos com sua saliva ou então com a do parceiro para poder começar a prepará-lo. Era algo que demandava paciência de ambos, porém, naquelas horas altas, eles tinham paciência e tempo de sobra.

O moreno sempre grunhia no começo, e se agarrava nos braços de Erwin, que achava aquele gesto completamente adorável. Ele movimentava o dígito devagar, e apenas depois de ver que o outro estava mesmo acostumado, colocava o segundo e depois o terceiro. Por mais que fizessem aquilo muitas vezes, a falta de uma boa lubrificação tornava todo aquele processo uma necessidade, todavia, nem Levi e nem Erwin se importavam com isso, porque assim eles podiam se encarar mais, olhos no olhos, sorrirem cúmplices, se beijarem mais.

Quando o moreno começava a se movimentar com mais vigor, o mais alto já sabia que era porque ele estava pronto para mais. Nesse momento, o loiro retirava os dedos de dentro de seu parceiro, e cuspia na mão, passando a mesma pelo seu próprio membro, masturbando-o e deixando-o molhado junto com o líquido pré-seminal que já estava saindo. Normalmente, Levi o encararia com um ar de puro nojo, mas nessas madrugadas, ele apenas lambia os lábios, num pedido silencioso para tê-lo logo dentro de si.

A penetração era lenta, e Levi conseguia sentir cada centímetro que o parceiro avançava dentro dele antes de preenchê-lo por completo. Ambos sempre gemiam juntos quando se viam completamente imersos naquilo, e o moreno não conseguia evitar de deixar suas mãos segurarem o rosto do amante, acariciando suas bochechas, os cantos atrás das orelhas, o queixo, as curvas de seus lábios. Erwin ria quando ele fazia isso, e involuntariamente o mais baixo acabava rindo também antes de aproximar seu rosto do dele mais uma vez.

Então o loiro começava a se movimentar. Sua mão descia para entre as pernas do seu soldado, segurando o seu falo e masturbando-o do mesmo modo que movia os quadris - lento, suave, e então aumentando a velocidade gradualmente, até o ponto em que ambos cediam completamente ao desejo natural e puro de sentir prazer um com o outro.

Aquilo conseguia ser mais inebriante do que qualquer tipo de vinho. E por alguma razão, saborear isso durante a noite tornava tudo melhor. Na madrugada, suas vozes saiam diferentes, seus toques eram melhores, eles eram mais sensíveis e também mais pacientes e ao mesmo tempo afoitos, sedentos um pelo outro, como se não pudessem viver sem aquilo.

E eles já eram mesmo dependentes daquelas madrugadas insones em que passavam horas trancados no quarto de Erwin aproveitando tudo que seus corpos e almas tinham a oferecer. Chegavam ao clímax diversas vezes, mudavam de posição, se perdiam em toda aquela troca de suor, carícias, olhares e gemidos, e pareciam nunca ficarem satisfeitos.

Quando enfim o cansaço tomava conta de seus corpos, no entanto, o final era sempre o mesmo. Levi deitava-se em cima de Erwin na cama, ambos ainda despidos, e eles ficavam ali, daquele jeito, se encarando sem trocar palavra alguma - elas não eram necessárias nesse momento -, apenas apreciando o doce contato e a presença um do outro.

Ajeitavam os cabelos, sorriam, e não dormiam. Esperavam a manhã chegar, e com ela o fim de todas aquelas lembranças e momentos que eles dividiram escondidos na madrugada anterior.

Agora, precisavam aguentar e esperar pela chegada da próxima madrugada insone.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho muito o que dizer, exceto que eu gostei muito dessa minha experiência e que eu quero repetí-la -q Anyways, espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
